


Миг

by WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Любая встреча может стать последней.





	Миг

**Author's Note:**

> возможен ООС; без учета "M:I — Fallout"

Она забирается с ногами на подоконник и прикуривает сигарету. Поворачивается боком и прислоняется к окну. Струйка дыма поднимается к потолку, а Ильза словно и не замечает, пока пепел не падает на обнаженную кожу бедра. 

Ей вроде бы и хорошо, но тревога внутри только нарастает. В горле встает ком, и она сильнее затягивается. Никотин обжигает легкие, а на языке оседает горечь. 

— Выйди из игры, — шепчет она и закусывает губу. 

— Ты же знаешь, что не могу, — вздыхает Итан, подходит к ней и забирает сигарету. 

Ильза не сопротивляется. Она сгибает ногу в колене и опирается на него локтем. 

— Извечный спор, — хмыкает она. 

Между ними всегда будут Ми-6, ЦРУ, «Миссия невыполнима» или любой другой ее заказчик. Пропасть, через которую не перепрыгнуть, но ведь хотелось бы. Поверить на секунду, а потом сигануть с обрыва вниз. Вспомнить, что живы. На самом деле. Без оглядки на задания, спасение мира или друг друга. Она по-прежнему будет уходить, а он прятаться за масками. Кроме вот таких минут, когда они обнажены во всех смыслах слова. 

— Необязательно его продолжать, — он мимолетно приподнимает бровь в своей характерной манере. 

— У нас еще есть пара часов, — Ильза улыбается, разворачивается к нему и легко касается скулы. — И я намерена попытаться тебя переубедить еще раз. 

— Только если орально, — ухмыляется он и подхватывает ее на руки. — Отдамся без визга. 

— Бросаешь вызов, — Ильза запускает пальцы ему в волосы, сжимает ноги на его пояснице. — Здесь у нас еще не было. 

— Зрителей не хватает? — Итан порывисто оглаживает ее спину, прижимает к себе. 

— Думаешь, толпа соберется под окнами в три часа ночи? — прищуривается она и проводит языком по губам. — Готова рискнуть статусом-кво, если ты готов? 

Итан вздергивает бровь и толкается пахом. 

— Что еще в списке пожеланий? Плеткой отстегаешь? 

— А ты хочешь? 

Ильза выгибается, трется об него. Он наклоняется и ловит ртом ее сосок, сжимает зубы, пока не вырывает хриплый вскрик. Балансирование на грани боли и удовольствия заводит круче самых откровенных ласк. Итан прекрасно это знает, но что важнее — четко чувствует, когда отступить или, наоборот, ускориться. Их секс больше похож на драку, пусть и бесконечную, но чертовски интригующую. Дух соперничества и желание сыграть на опережение держат в напряжении настолько, что вопреки логике и здравому смыслу они встречаются все чаще. Вот просто так, без какого-либо повода. Даже не для передачи разведданных. 

— С собой только наручники, — выдыхает он, опускает ее на подоконник, входит сразу тремя пальцами. — И пистолет. 

Ильза двигается навстречу, но Итан фиксирует ее запястья за спиной, скорее издевается, чем ласкает. Касания выходят практически невесомыми, ей катастрофически не хватает заполненности, а он только ухмыляется. Навязывает свои правила и наслаждается властью над ней. Не то чтобы Ильза против, но... 

Она откидывает голову назад, зажмуривается и концентрируется на ощущениях. Есть в этом что-то нежное и интимное, что-то отдаленно напоминающее чувства и заботу о партнере. Нечто давным-давно забытое. 

— Ты помешан на контроле, знаешь, — на выдохе стонет она. 

— А ты давно могла вырваться или перехватить инициативу, если бы хотела, — в тон откликается он и якобы ненароком сильнее сжимает руки. 

— А ты прав, — мурлычет Ильза, чуть выкручивает запястья, резко насаживается на его пальцы и стискивает ноги за спиной. — Требую смены диспозиции. 

Итан давится смешком и позволяет ей себя трахать. Именно в таком раскладе. Разрешает вести, пока дыхание совсем не сбивается.

— Тогда тебе придётся сделать все самой.

— Только если ты ещё способен сдерживаться.

Она сжимается вокруг его пальцев, бьётся в захвате и прерывисто выдыхает.

Ильза замирает за пару толчков до пика, вскидывает голову и заглядывает Итану в глаза. Затуманенный похотью взгляд обжигает, прокатывается жаром по телу, закручивается спиралью в низу живота и доводит до точки кипения. Она вскрикивает и обмякает. 

— Проверка на прочность успешно пройдена, — еле шевелит губами она. 

— Теперь вполне можно перейти к сладкому, — прищуривается он, а Ильза довольно улыбается, облизывается, как кот на сметану. 

Итан отпускает ее руки, и она одним движением соскальзывает на пол, встает на колени и берет в рот его член, сжимает ягодицы, впиваясь в них ногтями. Итан рвано дышит, путается пальцами в ее волосах и толкается в рот. Ильза пропускает его максимально глубоко и плотно сжимает губы. Она не скрывает удовлетворенного стона от того, насколько он возбужден. Итан вздрагивает, размашисто трахает, практически упирается в горло, когда входит, а Ильза откликается. 

Кто знает, когда они вырвутся в следующий раз. Любая встреча может стать последней, а последующее обещание невыполненным. Они не говорят о прошлом или будущем, проживают каждый миг как последний. Какими бы эффективными агентами они ни были, в их мире люди лишь разменные монеты в чужой гонке за власть. Все, что зависит от них, — поделить сферы влияния друг над другом. И конкретно в этот самый момент Ильза берет верх, но уже в следующий Итан может взять реванш и отыграть пару ходов. Режимы рушатся каждый день. Они могут определить исход хотя бы их собственный игры, и это уже слишком много.


End file.
